Tekst:Ringerike/Modom/Livet te Hørdas og Fest
My var anslessen på Modom før ein 50-60 år sea.Sagt i 1927 Vi hadde inte så store krava te livet den gongen. Ofte sleit vi my, ja, mange gonger reint før my. Det var å dra te skøgs på høgst klokka fire om morran, og da måtte 'n henge i hele dagen, om det sku ble no å leva av. Han far førtelte frå si tid at dom hadde omentrent to mærk tylfta før å hogge bjælker. Det bler ei krone og seksti øre, og det var inte noe å late si på. Men det var hardføre karer, og je veit han far brukte aldri underkler samma å kaldt det var. Maten var det au skralt med. Vi fekk med oss firkløvningen, og den levde vi på. Brøda var runde, og så vart dom kløvd i fire deler, det var firkløvninger. Smør fekk vi aldri på dom, nei, det var blaut prim eller mysmør,mysusmør som det var kalt. Om sommarn i slåtten var det å henge i, kan du tru. På ein av de store gårdane veit je husmennene bynte på ljåskåra om morran og gikk beint fram og slo helt te duern.dugurden Kvinnfølka hadde det au stridt, og je veit om ei som bredde etter seks karer og attpå tel sydde ei striskjorte om kvelden. Te duern satt vi på krakker ved langbordet og åt graut av lange tretrau, og vi åt av samma trauet alle sammen. Når vi var ferdige, vart gjenne treskia tørka på buksebaken og sett fast i ein sprekk i veggen. Graut og sur mjælk var daglig kost. Kaffi var det lita av; vi fekk ein kopp om syndan, med et støkke bronsukker tel. Ferskt kjøtt fekk vi berre i slaktetida og det var itte som nå at vi berre kan gå sta og kjøpe denna oppspedde hakkematen eller kjøttdeigen. Kjøttet vart høggi opp og salta ner, og så fekk vi salt kjøtt eller salt sild te meddan det meste av året. Te kvelds var det graut og mjælk igjen, men vi lei aldri no nau, og vi vart kraftige karer. Å eta om morran klate vi å eta bisk. Når uteærbe var slutt, hadde vi nok å stri med inne. Da satt kvinnfølka og karda, spant og vov, og vi karane dreiv med treskurd, laga pølsepinner, økseskaft og sælapinner, eller vi ferda på (reparerte) redskap. Og så vart det førtelt historier. Ja, de gamle kunne førtælja frå sin ungdom, og godt hugsa dom au. Dom førtelte eventyr, dom hadde sett både nøkken og nissen og anna trøllty, og dom førtelte så det gikk reint kaldt nedover ryggen på ein. Dengongen hadde vi pesien. Den og tyristikkene var det lyset vi hadde. Seinere kom parafinlampene og det elektriske lyset. Den fysste lampa je hadde, det var ei jarnklype på einenenden av ei jarnstong. I klypa sette tyristikker. Dissa spikka vi helst av søkketømmer eller bønnved, før dom var uten kvakvae og oste itte. Det var solid alt det som vart laga den gongen. Denna jakka og denna vesten er av vømmel.vadmel Kjerringa mi spant og vov detta før over 40 år sea, og det er godt brukandes inå.ennå Både jakka og vesten er sydd av 'n Hans Moen eller Hans skredder vi kalte. Je har et par skor som 'n Abraham Kongsrud gjorde te mi før 32 år sea. Je har nok itte brukt dom hele tida, men dom er my brukt. Dom er handsydde i overlæret, fine og utkrota. Møbler vart laga før hand. Dom var itte alltid så fine å se på kanskje, men dom var solide. Dissa møbla du ser her er handgjørt, og det er sekkert at je bytter dom itte bort med det krims-kramset dom lagar te nå. Om hælja eller når det var gjestebud, hadde vi my moro. Da dansa vi springar, masurka og polka så det sto etter. Vi gikk itte og drog oss over dansegølvet som dom gjør nå. Nei, du kan tru det var spreke karer og jenter. Og jentene våres hadde heller itte ein haug slafsete filler på si som dom har nå. Nei, stakken doms var av himegjort ty. De fleste hadde nok både spånni, våvi og sydd sin egne kler. Vi hadde non sammenkomster vi kalte før kast eller kaffilag. Da fekk vi ein spellemann te å bruke fela, og du kan tru vi dansa og hadde det moro. Når dansen var over, gikk ein omkring med ein tallerk og samla inn spellemannspenger. Og så hadde vi ofte ein utlodning. Je hugser vi lodda ut et par fine førgylte kopper. Det kosta fire skjelling loddet, men så fekk vi ein dram før hvert lodd au. Mange hugser vel ennå 'n Truls spellemann som budda på Kjølstad. Det var ein omframt flinkt kar på flatfela, og var det et gjevt gjestebud, måtte dom nok ha 'n Truls. Je hugser et brøllop da vi bynte å danse fredas eftan og høldt på hele lørdan og radt te syndas kvelden. Etterpå var vi så spretne at vi gjorde rundkast så det sto etter. Skikken var at alle sku danse med brura, fysst brudgommen og sinere alle karane. Når vi var ferdige med bruredansen, sku vi legge spellemannspenger te 'n Truls. Det var stas når non gifta si, og je veit dom skaut før brura så vønni fauk innover gølvet. Men i kjørka var det høgtid. Vi kjørte dit alvorlige med all den stas på oss som vi hadde. Føre mi tid brukte dom å ri te kjørka, men vi brukte mest tohjuls reisekjerrer. I den tida var det au my fisk å få. Nå sier dom at det nesten inte er fisk å få ved Vikersund. Ein gong tok je stonga og sto omentrent ved brua, og på ei lita stynnstund fekk je 1 pund og 8 merker med stor og pen fisk. Jamen var det fisk den gongen! Je hugser og at jernbanen te Drammen vart bygd. Jo da, og føre den tida var det nok inte hver dag vi reste te byn, da var det mere tungvint å komma fram. Je var med 'n far eingong, og da gikk vi på beine te Høkksund. Så vart vi frakta på båter som vart rodd av røyerter nedover ælva. Frå Høkksund og oppover Hallingdæl var det svært te trafikk med lassekjøring. Dom kjørte varene med hest etter veien helt te øvst i dæln. Allsalgs varer var det, jamvæl brennevinstynner. Ja, det brennevinet var det my spell med. Kjørerane var nok ofte tysste,tørste og da stol dom av tynna. Dom børra et lite høl i tynna med ein navar, og så saug dom ut brennevin med et hælmstrå. Etterpå sonsa dom att hølet med treplugg, og mange av tynnene minka nok stygt på veien og fekk mange plugger. Den tid var brennevinet billig. 16 skjelling potten eller omentrent 60 øre litern. Det var my som var gæli før i tida, lang og slitsom ærbesdag med lita betaling, men vi hadde itte så store krav te livet den gongen som følk har nå. Og vi hadde det moro, mere moro enn følk har nå. Vi kunne gle oss med lite, og vi var mer førnøgde. Nå klagar følk over det minste som går imot dom, og dom ske bæras på henda. Kjelde